Gardenia,Secret Love
by dreimun
Summary: WARNING FEMSLASH! girl/girl   Finn Hudson dan Rachel Berry telah menikah, Rachel memutuskan kembali ke kota Lima setelah  sukses di broadway. Finn dan Rachel pun bertemu kembali dengan Quinn Fabray, yang kini menjadi seorang agen Real estate.


_Gardenia (Secret Love)_

By : dreimun

WARNING! FemSlash = girl/girl = cewek/cewek

FutureFic.

GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA

RATING : T

FABERRY

_I don't own glee._

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic, setelah sekian lama jadi pembaca. Maaf untuk typo dan segala macam kesalahan

Kecuali original character Jessica dan Daniel.

Finn Hudson dan Rachel Berry telah menikah, Rachel memutuskan kembali ke kota Lima setelah sukses menjadi bintang broadway di new york. Dia memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dari kariernya. Finn dan Rachel, pun memutuskan membeli sebuah rumah di Lima, yang mempertemukan mereka kembali, dengan seorang yang mereka kenal di SMA, yang kini menjadi seorang agen _real estate_, Quinn Fabray. Ternyata Quinn menyimpan satu rahasia selama ini.

* * *

><p>RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW<p>

"Finn, aku apakah kamu yakin dengan keputusan ini? "

" Aku yakin Rach." Ucap Finn yang sedang mengendarai mobil. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju agen _real estate_. Ada sedikit keraguan di dalam hati Rachel, karena ini bukan sekedar agen _real estate_ biasa, tapi seorang Quinn Fabray. Iya, Quinn Fabray, seseorang yang selalu membuat Rachel merasa seperti di neraka, seseorang yang selalu berusaha menemukan cara untuk membuat Rachel tersiksa.

"Rach, kita butuh tempat tinggal di Lima, lagipula kita berdua sudah mengenal Quinn-"

"Tapi, Finn, ini Quinn Fabray, seseorang yang selalu berada diantara kita, seseorang yang tidak pernah menyukaiku." Sela Rachel.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu Rach ? Semua itu sudah berlalu, semua itu hanya terjadi pada saat SMA saja, karena aku yakin dia sudah berubah."

"Apa kau yakin, Finn ? "

"Aku yakin, Rachel Hudson."

Walaupun demikian, Rachel masih ragu akan semua ini. Dia masih sedikit merasa takut berhadapan dengan Quinn Fabray, Rachel takut Quinn akan kembali merebut Finn. Semua kenangan pada masa SMA tentang Quinn memang tak pernah menyenangkan untuk Rachel, bagaiamana Quinn selalu menyalahkan Rachel atas kekalahannya menjadi prom queen di Junior Prom, bagaimana semua nama-nama panggilan yang selalu ditujukan padanya. Bagaimana usaha Quinn untuk menyabotase Rachel di _Nationals_, dan sikap Quinn yang tak pernah menyenangkan. Memang sesekali Quinn terlihat begitu rapuh di hadapan Rachel, namun tak lama sikap yang buruk dari Quinn selalu muncul kembali.

Rachel pun tersadar dari lamunan akan masa lalu, ketika mobil mereka berhenti di depan kantor Agen _real estate_, dia pun melihat plang nama kantor tersebut " Fabray _Real estate_ ", dan hatinya kembali tergetar melihat nama itu.

" Rach, kita sudah sampai."

Mereka pun turun dari mobil, tanapa sepatah kata pun Rachel melangkah menuju pintu kantor.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Seorang wanita yang berada meja Resepsionis menyapa mereka.

"Saya Finn Hudson dan ini istri saya, Rachel, saya sudah-"

"FINN!" Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang keluar dari ruangan, dia bergegas memeluk Finn dengan penuh senyuman.

_Ini dia. _Ucap Rachel dalam hati.

_Tidak salah lagi, pasti ini semua rencana busuk Quinn, iya, apa lagi, Quinn Fabray tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja, pasti dia akan berusaha merebut Finn, walaupun dia tahu aku dan Finn telah menikah._

"Rachel?" Quinn pun tersenyum, melihat sosok mungil Rachel yang hari itu menggunakan loose-fitting dress berwarna pink.

" Kau banyak berubah, Rachel, sudah hamper 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu." Quinn pun segera memeluk Rachel. Sebuah pelukan yang Rachel yakin hanya sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu Rachel."

Tapi Rachel melihat keanehan disini,senyum Quinn tampak sangat tulus, tatapan Quinn sangat hangat, seperti seseorang yang melihat sesuatu yang telah lama dia nantikan.

"Aa-aku juga senang bertemu kembali denganmu Quinn." Rachel pun terpaksa tersenyum.

"Finn, sepertinya kita segera kembali pada tujuan kedatangan kita disini-"

"Oh, ya tentu saja, Jessica sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kalian tinggal memilih rumah yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian." Sela Quinn.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ucap Rachel, sembari menggandeng tangan Finn.

"Oh ya kalian bisa duduk di sofa itu." Quinn pun tersenyum.

Rachel dan Finn pun duduk di sebuah sofa, lalu Jessica mengantarkan katalog rumah pada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah aku tinggal kalian disini, nanti setelah kalian sudah cocok aku akan kembali." Quinn pun tersenyum, lalu menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

QUINN'S POINT OF VIEW

Quinn pun duduk setelah dia masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dia pun membuka laci di meja kerjanya. Dia pun melihat suatu benda, benda yang sudah cukup usang. Dia pun melihat benda itu dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Sebuah _corsage_ yang telah dia simpan selama 7 tahun, sejak junior prom. _Corsage_ berbentuk _gardenia_ yang merupakan pemberian Finn. Bukan, bukan karena itu adalah pemberian dari Finn. Tapi karena _corsage_ tersebut adalah pilihan Rachel.

Rachel tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung pada Quinn, bahwa _corsage_ itu adalah pilihannya, namun pada suatu ketika dia tak sengaja mendengar bahwa ternyata _Corsage_ _gardenia_ dengan pita yang sesuai dengan matanya itu adalah pilihan Rachel. Sejak itu Quinn memutuskan untuk menyimpan _corsage_ itu.

Setelah lima tahun sejak kelulusan, Quinn tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rachel. Rachel segera berangkat ke new york untuk meraih impiannya bersama Kurt, dan Finn pun mengambil akademi olahraga disana. Setelah itu dia hanya mendengar bahwa Rachel berhasil menjadi salah satu aktris broadway, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Quinn mendengar kabar bahwa Finn dan Rachel akan segera menikah.

Seminggu yang lalu, Finn mengabari Quinn bahwa dia dan Rachel akan tinggal di Lima untuk beberapa waktu, karena Rachel telah memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dari karier broadwaynya. Finn juga meminta Quinn untuk membantunya memilih rumah tinggal selama di Lima, karena Finn tau bahwa Quinn adalah seorang agen _real estate_. Di satu sisi Quinn senang, bahwa pada akhirnya, dia bertemu kembali dengan Rachel, dan pada sisi lain, Quinn sedih harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Rachel dan Finn telah menikah.

" Nona Fabray." Jessica pun masuk ke ruangan kerja Quinn.

"Iya, Jess ?"

"Tuan dan nyonya Hudson ingin berbicara dengan anda."

" Astaga! Saya hampir lupa mereka ada disini, bilang pada mereka saya akan segera keluar."

"Baiklah." Jessica pun keluar dari ruang kerja Quinn.

Quinn pun menyimpan kembali _corsage_ itu ke dalam laci. Dia pun menatap _corsage_ tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya menutup laci mejanya.

_Corsage_ yang menyimpan sesuatu dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang orang lain tak pernah tahu selama ini, cinta rahasia.

RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW

"Finn, kurasa itu tidak perlu." Ucap Rachel sembari menyilangkan kedua tanganya.

"Rachel, sudah kubilang, ini akan jadi rencana yang bagus. Kita bisa membicarakan, tentang masalah rumah ini pada saat makan malam nanti, dan kita bisa berkumpul dengan anggota glee yang lain."

"Finn, aku tahu itu ide yang bagus, tetapi aku tidak nyaman."

"Rach, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Tapi aku tidak setuju untuk mengundang dia."

"Tapi Kurt dan aku setuju, dan aku ingin kau melupakan semuanya, Rach, aku yakin Quinn bukan seperti yang dulu."

Iya, mungkin Finn benar, Quinn telah berubah, dia tampak lebih tenang, dan dia tidak punya tatapan sinis terhadap Rachel lagi, bahkan tatapannya sangat hangat dan ramah. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia member kesempatan pada Quinn, lagipula disana akan ada anggota glee yang lain. Quinn tidak akan macam-macam.

"Baiklah Finn, aku setuju, aku memperbolehkanmu mengundang dia di acara reuni glee club."

"Aku mencintaimu Rach." Finn tersenyum menatap Rachel.

"Perlu kamu tau aku ingin kalian berteman, lagipula kita sudah menikah, dia tidak pernah mengganggu hubungan kita lagi."

"Aku yakin kalian bisa jadi teman yang baik."

"Iya, Finn, aku melakukan hal ini untukmu." Ucap Rachel menghela napas.

"Jessica, bisa kau panggilkan Quinn ?" Finn mencoba berdiri dari sofa.

" Baiklah." Jessica tersenyum lalu memanggil Quinn ke dalam ruangannya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan menerima undangan kita Rachel."

Tak lama kemudian, Quinn menghampiri mereka berdua, dan Finn sgera membicarakan acara makan malam yang diadakan Kurt, Quinn pun menyambut dengan antusias. Rachel pun hanya bisa tersenyum, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Quinn.

"Rachel dan aku setuju, untuk membicarakan masalah rumah ini setelah acara makan malam nanti."

" Wow, aku setuju. Dengan begitu kalian punya waktu yang lebih lama untuk mempertimbangkan rumah mana yang akan kalian pilh."

Rachel pun mengangguk.

"Quinn, aku dan Finn sedang berdebat tentang rumah mana yang aku pilih, sebenarnya ada satu rumah yang sangat aku sukai, tetapi Finn ingin rumah yang tamannya lebih luas, tetapi rumah itu sangat sempit. Aku juga tidak suka pada modelnya, dan rumah yang aku- "

"Rach-" Quinn memotong pembicaraan Rachel.

Dan Rachel pun menyadari untuk pertama kalinya dia melantur seperti kebiasannya selama ini. Sejak bertemu dengan Quinn, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

" Rachel, kamu bisa mendiskusikan rumah mana yang akan kau pilih nanti, kau bisa membawa pulang katalog itu. Dan kita bisa membicarakannya nanti malam."

" Oke."

Rachel pun akhirnya bisa tertawa bersama Quinn dan Finn, sepertinya makan malam nanti akan menyenangkan. Karena Rachel akhirnya bisa mencairkan suasana dengan Quinn Fabray. Semoga, semua itu sesuai dengan harapan Finn, Quinn dan Rachel bisa berteman.

* * *

><p>Buat yang bingung,di chapter kedua akan ada flashback bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Quinn terhadap Rachel pada saat SMA.<p> 


End file.
